new beginnings
by shikarimon
Summary: Serena has a stepbro? Why is she ignoring the scouts?.... Serena/Seiya fic.


new beginnings by: gundam pilot 01 Couple: Serena/Seiya ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Juuban High School: "Class settle down," said Miss Haruna. The class was still talking until Miss Haruna shouted, "Shut up!" That got the students attentions. Miss Haruna coughed and said, "Class today we have three new students. Please come in." In steps the Three Lights, the hottest band in all of Japan. Serena wasn't paying attention because she was mostly sleeping. Molly, Serena's best friend, was shaking her to wake her up. "Class this is Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou, and Taiki Kou," said Miss Haruna. All the girls had stars in their eyes when they looked at them, even Lita, Mina, and Raye. Serena shot her head up because of a smack on the head by Molly. She turned to the chalkboard and saw her stepbrother and her two friends. Her eyes widened and she was paying attention for once in her lifetime. Miss Haruna said, "Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, you can pick one of these students to be your tour host around the school." Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki said, "We pick Serenity Tsukino. The one in the corner of the room." All the girls were glaring at Serena, but Serena didn't care because they were her friends after all. Miss Haruna asked, "Serena? Is that who you pick?" The three nodded their heads and asked, "Where do we sit?" Miss Haruna sweat dropped and said, "You may sit wherever you want to sit." Seiya chose a seat next to Serena. Yaten sat in front of her, and Taiki sat next to Yaten. Miss Haruna started class and Serena was glaring at her stepbrother and his friends for their timing. The girls were glaring at Serena because she had all the luck.  
  
At break: Serena was seen giving a tour to Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. She said, "You guys have a bad timing to come today." "Sis, you wanted us to come. What were we suppose to do," asked Taiki. "Well, you made my life a living hell because all the girls here like you and are glaring at me. Come in when you had free time. So, when is this recording due," asked Serena while showing them the rooms. Yaten said, "Well, the recording is going to be held at the Tokyo Recording Studios. We are going to record tomorrow. Bring your friends." Serena sighed and said, "Between fighting and recording, I will be totally exhausted. My team are glaring at me because of you three." Seiya said, "Hey. We are sorry, but it was you who wanted us to come. So, tough luck." Serena sighed and nod her head. They went to all the schoolrooms to find their classes. What was shocking was that they had the same classes as Serena. After recess, they headed toward their fourth class of today.  
  
At lunchtime: Serena was sitting under the sakura tree, eating her lunch. She mumbled, "Thank you bro for the good lunch." Lita, Amy, Mina, and Raye all filed around her and Lita asked, "What did you say, Serena?" Serena was out of her trance and said, "Nothing." The girls were looking at her very cautiously because Serena was acting stranger than usual. Then they heard, "Hey Serena. Mind if we sit with you and your friends?" The girls turned to see none other than the Three Lights. Serena replied, "I would probably do min." but was interrupted by Mina saying, "No we don't mind if you three sit with us." Seiya sat on the right side of Serena while Taiki sat on her left. Yaten was sitting across from her. Mina and Lita were gushing over Taiki and Yaten. Raye and Amy were watching this fiasco. Serena was sighing again because Lita said, "Taiki looks like my old boyfriend." Everyone else sighed and Taiki sweat dropped. Serena got up and went to throw away her garbage. After lunch, everyone headed down to the gym and started to change into their P.E. clothes. The teacher, Mr. Johnson, said, "Okay class. Today is a free day. So go play whatever you want to play." Serena, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten had gotten a volleyball went outside the gym to play volleyball. "Okay Serena, you and Taiki versus me and Seiya," said Yaten. Serena nodded her head and the four started to play. The girls went out to see the guys play but didn't see Serena play. "These guys are good. They should be in the boy's volleyball team," said one girl. The rest were nodding her heads. The bell rang and everyone was running to change and get to the last class of the day. The last class went quickly for Seiya, Taiki, Serena, Yaten, Raye, Amy, Mina, and Lita. The class was art and everyone was paired to paint their partners. Serena, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were partners.  
  
After school: Serena was walking to go to the Kou's house. She was excited to be living with them again, but there was a down side. She had to leave the Tsukino's and go to the scout meeting at Raye's. Unbeknownst to her, the scouts were following her to see where was she going since her house was the other way. Serena walked alone and was about to cross the street when a *beep beep* of a car stopped her. She turned to see a limousine next to her. "Hop in sis. The ride to our house is very long," said Taiki. Serena said, "You just want me to hop in with you when walking is a very good way to exercise. No thank you." Seiya said, "But the house is twelve miles away from the school. Just hop in." Serena sighed in defeat and Yaten opened the door. Serena said, "Fine, but if any of the girls catches me stealing rides from you, I am done for." Serena hopped in and the driver rode off to their house. Raye, Mina, Amy, and Lita were shock and pressed a button for the outers to come pick them up. "You want us to pick you up at the school so we can spy on Serena," asked Amara, incredulously. The girls nodded their heads and said, "Can you hurry? We want to know why Serena is always hanging around them. And I bet Trista knows." Hotaru and Michelle said, "We will be on our way."  
  
At the mansion: "Man, it is so good to be coming home," said Serena. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki nodded their heads. "So, when are you going to explain to them that you came home to us. We saw them following you," said Yaten. Serena thought and said, "Well, I don't have to explain anything to Trista because she is the scout of time and have been watching over me since who knows how long. And knowing Amara, they will be here in fifteen seconds. So I'll tell them when they get here." Taiki said, "Well here they come." The four looked at the street and saw a yellow sports car driving up to their house. The seven girls came out of the car and looked at Serena. Amara asked, "Serena, what is the meaning of this?" Everyone else nodded their heads. "They invited me to their house. Is this so important that you guys need to know where I am? I can take care of myself," said Serena. The girls said, "Yes. It is important that we know where you are. We will discuss this at the study session. And don't be late." Serena nodded her head and asked, "Are you guys going to leave now?" They nodded their heads and drove away to the shrine. Serena sighed and said, "One of these days, I have to tell them." The three guys nodded their heads to approve it.  
  
Twenty minutes later: "Guys, can you drive me to the Hiwaki Shrine? That's where the girls will be and it is a fifteen mile drive to Raye's shrine," said Serena. Yaten said, "We'll pick you up in thirty minutes." The rest nodded their heads. Taiki called for the limo and they headed to the Hiwaki Shrine. The girls were waiting for Serena. She was outside and said, "See you guys later. And thanks for the ride. Bye." Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki said, "Bye Serena and see you in thirty minutes," before speeding away. Serena turned around and saw the girls looking at her. "What did they mean 'see you in thirty minutes', Serena," asked Amy. Serena said, "Well, they are going to drive me back home." "Why won't you let us drive you home, kitten," asked Amara. Serena sighed and said, "They offered me a ride back." They nodded their approval and started the meeting. "Well, we can say that the earth is safe and there is no more monsters to destroy," said Luna. The gang was sighing and Lita said, "Time for a normal life." Everyone agreed and watched Serena and Raye fight over an anime book. Serena thought, The star lights and myself won't be around that long. There is still going to be danger in the universe. I, Sailor Cosmos will not allow that to happen. But what to do after the threat? Lita saw Serena was deep in thought and motioned for the gang to talk outside in private. "Serena has been acting way spacey today," said Lita. "What do you mean 'spacey', Lita," asked Michelle. "Well, she was kind of being cold to those three students," said Lita. Amy continued, "And she didn't talk to us during lunch." "She never hang out with us anymore," said Mina. Raye said, "I remember hearing their conversation. Serena said, 'You guys have a bad timing to come today. Well, you made my life a living hell because all the girls here like you and are glaring at me.' And that what all I heard her say." Amara, Hotaru, and Michelle were deep in thought. Hotaru said, "Well, when we went, I felt their auras and it was hard because they were shining like stars." The gang's eyes were widened at this new information. They thought, Serena should have felt their auras, but then again she is stupid. "We should look out. They might be a new enemy," said Michelle. Everyone else nodded their heads and went back inside.  
  
Thirty minutes later: Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were driving outside of the shrine. Serena saw the limo and said, "Well there's my ride. Got to go. See you guys tomorrow." She ran downstairs and hopped into the limo. The limo drove to the Tsukino's house to get Serena's things. "So, what did they say," asked Taiki. Serena replied, "Well they said to keep clear of you guys. They think that you are our new enemies." The guys were laughing and before they knew it, they were at Serena's house. "Come inside. Besides, you have to help me move my things," said Serena. The guys went inside and greeted Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. "Serena, do you have to go? We just found out that you are Sailor Moon. Please don't leave," said Sammy. Serena had tears in her eyes and said, "I need to expand my horizons. There are still evil in the universe. Magical ones. These boys will help me." Sammy, Ilene, and Ken were crying because their adopted daughter is moving away. "I will never forget you. You can stop by the recording studio tomorrow and come hear us record," said Serena. She looked at her brother and her two friends with pleading eyes. They nodded their assents. Serena shared one last hug with the Tsukinos and loaded her things inside the trunk. She said, "Goodbye my family." She hopped into the limo and the guys said their farewells and thanks to the Tsukinos. "Well Ken. She is all grown up. I will go and see her record with the Three Lights," said Ilene. Ken and Sammy nodded their heads and they went inside the house.  
  
At the mansion: Serena was unloading her things inside the house. She was so excited to be back with her family. "Serena are you ready to train under Sailor Star Dreamer again," asked Taiki. Serena nodded her head and shouted, "Star Dreamer Power!" Her transformation was amazing. She missed it a lot, and she hated the short mini skirts she had to wear. After her transformation, there stood a braided hair black cloth wearing Serena. "Good, you did not forget your transformation," said Yaten. "Can we see the other one," asked Seiya. Serena sighed and asked, "Why do you want to see my other transformation?" Taiki said, "We need to see what kind of level you are in." Serena sighed again and shouted, "Moon Eternal Power!" Now, there stood a two ball headed girl with a very short mini skirt. "There are you happy now," asked Serena. Taiki had a red face and shouted, "You had to wear that TO FIGHT?!" Serena said, "This was not my idea. My past mother made it thank you very much." Seiya was looking at her with love in his eyes. Yaten had a shock expression on his face. Serena transformed back into her Sailor Star Dreamer outfit. "Okay. Now, let's start practicing," said Seiya. They nodded their heads and started to spar with each other.  
  
The next school day: Serena, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were talking at break. The sailor scouts were watching Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki very carefully. They were thankful that Serena was still alive. Serena said, "Hey Seiya. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Seiya nodded his head and they went to the rooftop to talk. Serena was being nervous because she was going to tell Seiya how she felt. Seiya felt her nervousness and asked, "What's wrong?" Serena gulped and said, "I don't know how to say this but." Seiya saying, "I love you", interrupted her. Serena had wide eyes. She was going to say that. Seiya continued, "I love you since the day I met you with Taiki. I kept it all inside and I was such a fool to love you." but was interrupted by moist lips on top of his. Seiya thought, She's kissing me. Seiya had taken the time to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Serena felt warmth, bliss, and tranquility when she was with Seiya. After the passionate kiss, Serena said, "I love you too." Seiya was the happiest man alive until there was clapping at the entrance of the rooftop. The two turned around to see none other than Taiki and Yaten there. They were smiling and were holding back laughter. "Finally, you two have confessed to yourself," said Yaten. Taiki added, "We thought you two would never get together." Serena and Seiya were blushing at the incident. "We'll we all need to head to our classes," said Serena. She dragged the two to their classes. After their classes, they went straight to the recording studio.  
  
At the recording studio: Serena was hugging Sammy, Ilene, and Ken. She was happy that they came to see them record their song. "Okay, Serena recording He Drive Me Crazy take one," said the recording director. Serena went on and sang:  
  
"Oh, yeah... He wanders off; he's just lost without me Doesn't matter what I say I try to give advice, I tell him twice He won't listen Gotta do it his own way He drives me crazy All of the time He drives me crazy He drives me out of my mind So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care? I don't know why I let it phase me But he drives me crazy (He drives me crazy) He's here and there, ev'rywhere, just looking Always finding something new I know he's kind of strange, he'll never change Oh, tell me What's a girl supposed to do? He drives me crazy All of the time He drives me crazy He drives me out of my mind So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care? I don't know why I let it phase me But he drives me crazy (He drives me crazy) Just go on, in your own direction And see if anybody cares! Just don't come running back to me, Ash Ketchum He'll be wishing he had listened then 'Cause I told him time and time again Hey, yeah... He drives me crazy All of the time He drives me crazy He drives me out of my mind So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care? I don't know why I let it phase me He drives me crazy All of the time He drives me crazy He drives me out of my mind..."  
  
When Serena was done, the three lights went on and they waited for the recording studio's to say the words. "Good job Serena. Another one bites the dust," said the producer. Serena said, "I think that my bro and friends are ready now." The recording producer said, " The Three Lights recording Biggest Part Of My Life take one." The three lights went on and sang:  
  
"I needed somethin', somethin' out there I didn't know what I was missin'! Everyone talkin' 'bout it everywhere I guess I just wasn't listenin' Yahoo, things are comin' together Yahoo, yeah it's turning out nice Yahoo, it's so much better Yahoo, I got a whole new life *It's everything I wanted Everything I needed It's everything I dreamed about It's here in my heart It's deep in my soul And nothin's gonna take it out Never felt so good Never felt do right Never knew that it would be The biggest part of my life There's only one thing fuelin' the fire From now until ever after My only passion, my desire Is to be a Pokemon master Yahoo, things are comin' together Yahoo, yeah it's turning out nice Yahoo, it's so much better Yahoo, I got a whole new life *Repeat Everyday the world looks better That's the way its meant to be Everybody being all together It's feelin' really good to me"  
  
When the Three Lights were done, the producer said, "Well done guys. I'll send it to your record company today." They nodded their heads and went outside the studios. "That was great Serena. You too, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten," said Ilene. "Thank you. And here is a complete set of all of our songs. We hope you like it," said Taiki while Yaten gave the CD's to the Tsukino family. "Hop in and we will give you a lift," said Seiya. They were so glad that they offered but they declined except for Sammy. He wanted to see what it was like to be in a limousine. They let Sammy go with them and they had a fun time. He was asking questions like, "Are you sailor scouts too?" They nodded their heads and said, "Only tell your parents and tell them to keep their mouths shut. Got that?" Sammy nodded and before he knew it, he was back at home. His parents were there and said, "Thank you. Come visit us anytime, you here." They nodded and were off to their house.  
  
That night: Serena had a funny feeling about everything. Her communicator *beep* and Serena answered, "Yes?" "Serena there is a monster in the park. Hurry up so we can all go back to sleep," said Raye. Serena nodded her head and headed downstairs. She said, "Guys, duty calls. I'm going to go as Star Dreamer." They nodded their heads and went with her. The three lights hid behind the tree leaves and watched the fight. "Star Solar Beam!" The beam shot out of Sailor Star Dreamer's hand and the monster was injured pretty badly. "Who's there," asked the general. Serena stepped out of the shadows and said, "Penetrating the Darkness at night... The air of freedom breaks through... I am one of the sacred shooting stars... Sailor Star Dreamer! Stage On!" The general said, "I am Polarite. I come from the Fei Kingdom. I want you scouts to die." Serena just stood there and was waiting for the guys to come. Polarite went straight for Serena and Serena ditch the attack. She said, "Do you think that I am that stupid. You will die right now. Star Moon Beam!" Polarite didn't have time to duck or teleport away. The attack hit Polarite and she turned into dust. "See you around scouts," said Serena. The scouts were going to stop her but were interrupted by three more scouts. "Dreamer needs to stop getting herself in danger like this. One of these days, she will be hurt pretty badly," said Taiki. "We know. We'll talk to her when we get home," said Yaten while Seiya nodded his head. "Who are you three," asked Amara. They turned to the scouts and said, "Penetrating the Darkness at night... The air of freedom breaks through... We are the three sacred shooting stars of the new millennium. We are... Sailor Star Fighter! Sailor Star Healer! Sailor Star Maker! Sailor Starlight's, Stage on!" "Sailor Starlight's," asked Amy. They nodded their heads and said, "Until next time. See you later." They jumped away to leave them to their thoughts. "Guys, where was Serena," asked Lita. Everyone was wondering the same thing. So, they went to Serena's house so they can asked to speak with Serena.  
  
At Serena's house: Amy and the rest of the scouts knew that Serena's parents knew that they were sailor scouts before Serena found them. Mina rang the door bell and the door opened to reveal Ilene Tsukino. "Mrs. Tsukino, we would like to see Serena," requested Raye. Ilene were looking at them and asked, "There is no Serena here. Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye, Hotaru, Michelle, and Amara. Go back home. It's late. Goodbye." "But." said Lita before the door was shut in their faces. Mina said, "They don't know who Serena is? This is bad." The scouts nodded their heads too. So, they went back to their houses and thought, Where is Serena?  
  
The next day: Serena was at school and was hanging around the three lights. The girls were looking at her and thought, She's at school. So why did her parents say, 'There is no Serena here.'? I don't get it. Serena was laughing at the sight of Seiya and Taiki arguing about her being married, and Yaten was happy that Serena was having fun again. Good thing that Dar-what's his name is not here to spoil it. "Look Serena is not going to get marry until we defeat that kingdom," said Taiki. Seiya finally said, "Fine. We won't get married until that kingdom is destroyed, but I just want to love her now." The other two agreed; they didn't want Serena to go to that Dar-what's his name again and see him. Serena said, "It's great to hear you guys fight again. I totally miss it." Everyone was laughing or smiling from last night's look on Polarite's face. "You got that right Serena," said Taiki. When break was over, they went back to their boring classes.  
  
At lunch: Serena was sitting under the sakura tree in the backyard watching Seiya and Taiki fight over who is going to sit next to whom under the sakura tree. Serena and Yaten laughed at their expectations. Suddenly, Serena was being dragged away by her friends asking if they could talk to her. "So what's up guys," asked Serena. Raye asked, "Why weren't you at home last night and how come you didn't come help us in the park?" Serena replied, "I wasn't home because I was walking aimlessly around the park. I stumbled upon you guys fighting. I was about to go when someone beat me to it. Her name was Sailor Star Dreamer. I was studying her moves and her style of fighting. After the battle, I followed her back to her house. So that is why I was not at home. Now if you will excuse me, I need to help Yaten not to choke on his food from laughing. See you around." Serena went back to the group and was interrogated by the three lights. She said what she said to the scouts. They were laughing at the explanations she gave them. Serena said, "I think that they are dumber than me." They laughed again and finished their lunch. They went to their lockers and went to their last class.  
  
After school: Serena, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were walking to the Arcade Center. Serena really missed Andrew because he was like a brother to her. When Serena and the gang went inside, they saw none other than Darien himself. He was drinking coffee and was talking to Andrew. When Andrew spotted new comers, he said, "Darien, I'll be back. You know, customers." Darien nodded and was reading a book, as usual. Serena, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten sat at the far corner of the arcade. Andrew walked up to them and asked, "What can I get you for?" Serena replied, "Hey Andrew. Long time no see." Andrew had taken down his writing notepad and looked at Serena in the eye. "Are you who I think you are," asked Andrew. "Yes. I'm Serena. I do not want Darien to know that I am back. Keep it down in a whisper," said Serena. Andrew nodded and said, "What can I get you?" Serena said, "How about my usual, a chocolate milkshake." Andrew nodded and asked, "How about you three?" Taiki said, "I will have an orange soda." Yaten said, "I'll have a chocolate sundae and water." Seiya said, "I'll have a hamburger and a Pepsi." "Andrew, can you give our food to go," asked Serena. Andrew wrote down the orders and said, "I'll be right back." They nodded and he left them alone. "So, that was Andrew. He was nice," said Yaten. Serena said, "He is like a brother to me. One of my very best friends like you guys." Taiki asked, "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Seiya said, "Why don't we just head on home and rest for this upcoming concert." They agreed and Serena said, "Can we invite Andrew? He knows that I am a sailor scout." They agreed and Taiki said, "You invite him." Serena nodded her head. Andrew came back within minutes to spare and gave them their food. "So, Serena, what brings you back into town," asked Andrew. "I'll tell you if you come to my house," said Serena, "Here is my card and come alone. I don't want the other scouts to follow." Andrew nodded his head and went on his way to take orders for the scouts. Then, Serena and the gang went out into the curb and went inside the limo. "Hey there's Serena. I wonder why is she not hanging out with us," asked Mina. Everyone was thinking the same thing and just waited for their food to come.  
  
At Serena's house: Andrew walked up to the mansion and thought, This is where she lives?! Wow! What a house! Andrew rang the doorbell and Serena answered it. "Hey Andrew. Come on in. The guys are playing poker," said Serena. Andrew nodded his head and went inside to see that Serena was right. "Andrew is here," said Serena. The guys nodded and Taiki said, "Hey Andrew. My name is Taiki. To my right is Seiya, Serena's boyfriend. To my left is Yaten. We make up the Three Lights." Andrew widened his eyes and was in shock. Serena was waving a hand in front of his face. "He's in sho." but was interrupted by Andrew asking, "Can I have your autographs?" Everyone sweat dropped and Taiki said, "Sure. And thank you for taking care of my sister when I was doing a tour." Andrew asked, "Serena is your sister?" "Actually, stepsister to be precise," said Yaten. "Andrew. I invited you here because there is a new enemy. My bro, Seiya, and Yaten are the Sailor Starlight's. Promise me that you will not tell anyone about this. Don't tell them that I am Sailor Star Dreamer. The scouts won't understand if I tell them." Andrew saw the concern and fear in her eyes and said, "You guys have my word." Serena smiled and hugged Andrew. "So, stay over here. It's dark now," said Seiya. The rest of the gang nodded their heads and Andrew said, "I need to call Rita that I'm staying over at Serena because she doesn't feel good. And I just found out today." They nodded and handed him the phone. *Ring Ring Ring* "Hello," said Rita. "Hey Rita. I won't be home today. I caught up with Serena and apparently she isn't feeling well. So I'm staying over here to watch over her. She will be better tomorrow, but just incase." Rita nodded her head on the other line and said, "You stay there honey. Tell Serena hi for me and say get well soon too. I want her to be a healthy girl." Andrew nodded his head and said, "Bye love." Rita said, "Bye Andy," before both of the hung up. Andrew said, "Well, I'm staying over night." Serena was happy and showed him to his room.  
  
A week later: Serena said, "I think I should tell them what is going on." The gang said, "It's up to you. You make your decisions. If you want to tell, then tell. If you don't, then don't." Serena nodded her head and pushed her communicator. "What is it Serena," asked the sailor scouts. "Scouts, come to the arcade and I will tell you what you need to know. Bring Luna and Artemis." The scouts were looking at each other and said, "Will do Serena." They hung up and Serena said, "Andrew. Today, can you close the arcade until we are done discussing this situation?" Andrew nodded his head and all five people went inside the limo to go to the arcade.  
  
At the arcade: The scouts were waiting for Serena, but they did not expect Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten to be in this meeting. "Serena, why are these three here? Andrew can come but why them," asked Michelle. Serena was waiting for Andrew to open the door so they can tell them the story they told Andrew. They filed into the arcade and Serena said, "I am Sailor Star Dreamer. Seiya is Sailor Star Fighter. Taiki is Sailor Star Maker. And Yaten is Sailor Star Healer." Everyone was laughing except for Serena, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Andrew. Luna and Artemis were silent the whole time. Raye asked, "You expect us to believe this? Come on Serena. Stop playing around. Why do you think that you four are the Starlight's?" Serena and the three lights had only taken out their transformation pens. "If you don't believe me, then we will show it to you." Serena said, "Everyone transform now. And don't give me that there are people here. The arcade is covered in metal." So, everyone transformed in front of Serena. The girls transformed into Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. The three guys transformed into Sailor Star Fighter, Healer, and Maker. The girls were shock to say the least. "Okay Serena we transformed. Now you transform in front of us," said Raye. Serena smiled and said, "Star Dreamer Power." To everyone surprise, except for Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Andrew, Serena turned into Sailor Star Dreamer. "You were telling the truth," said Mina. Serena only nodded her head. Luna asked, "Why didn't you tell us in the first place? Why hide all this secret until now?" Serena said, "It's a long story." So the girls sat down and the Starlight's told them the whole story. After the story, Amara said, "We believe you now. But next time don't keep it from us." Serena nodded her head and Andrew opened the arcade, but there was Polarite waiting for them to come out. "Polarite, what are you doing here," asked Serena. Polarite said, "Sailor brats. My king would like it if we end this once and for all. She wants you to go to the Artic and fight her there. See you later, scouts." Polarite disappeared into the night and the scouts said, "Let's go." Serena nodded her head and all the scouts teleported to the Arctic.  
  
At the Arctic: Serena and her friends saw the ice castle. "Okay, so Seiya. Do you have a plan," asked Serena. "Yeah. I have a plan. Some of us needs to stay outside to destroy the monsters while the others go inside the castle. So, who is going to stay and who is going to go in," asked Seiya. Serena replied, "Seiya, you, Taiki, Yaten, Hotaru, and I will go inside while the rest of you will stay here and destroy the monsters." Amara said, "No, Serena. You stay and I will go." Taiki said, "Well, I like Serena's plans better. The experienced people come inside while the others come outside. Not that I am criticizing and all, but if you cannot hold yourself against these monsters, then you are weak. This is a good opportunity for you guys to practice and get stronger." "Taiki has a point. Fine, we'll do what Serena says to do," said Amara. So they agreed and the five people went inside the castle.  
  
Inside the castle: Serena and the others were following the high dark energy. That lead straight to the king's lair. Once at the bronze doors, Taiki and Yaten used their attacks. That opened the door and they saw the king's back. The king turned around and said, "Welcome Serenity, Hotaru, and your three friends. I want you, Serena, to become my wife and rule over this earth." Everyone gasped and Serena said, "Darien? You're the dark king?" He walked up to her and said, "Yes I am." He caressed her cheek and the four other people got fed up. "Death Revolution," shouted Hotaru. It hit Darien head on and he was knocked down by one attack. "How did you get so strong in such a short time," asked Darien. Hotaru said, "Your monsters were quite handy in making everyone of us stronger." Darien growled and said, "You are no match for me." "Enough talking. Time to fight," said Serena. "Star Serious Laser," shouted Seiya. "Star Gentle Uterus," shouted Yaten. "Star Sensitive Inferno," shouted Taiki. Darien got hit two times because he did not expect that their three friends were scouts too. Serena ran in front of Darien and punched him in the gut. "I'm. (punch). one. (kick). pist. (punch and kick). off. (punch). princess. (kick) Darien (punch and kick)," said Serena. Darien was staggering a bit, but he lost control of the golden crystal. "Quick. Destroy the golden crystal. If you do that, he will never be reborn again," said Serena. The four scouts nodded their heads. Hotaru yelled, "Death Ribbon Revolution!" The three starlight's yelled out, "Star Binding Laser Attack!" These attacks destroyed the golden crystal and Serena said, "It's my turn." Serena concentrated on her attack and yelled, "Silver Light Strike!" A ball of energy whiz past Darien, hit the mirror, and hitting Darien's back. "I love. loved you, Sere. Serena. How could you," asked Darien. Serena spit on his face and said, "You were so easily fooled. I loved only one guy, but you'll never live to see this." Darien's last words were, "I will al. always lov. love you, Sere. Serena." He died in the cold castle's floor and the four left him there.  
  
Back on Earth: Serena and Hotaru was healing Amy, Amara, Michelle, Raye, Lita, Mina, and surprisingly Trista. They said that Trista came to protect Amy while she was analyzing the monsters to find a weak point. "Trista-mama, do you want me to tell them who was the king or you," asked Serena. Trista said, "I will show them the battle after you tell them who he was." Serena nodded and turned to her loyal friends. "So, Serena, who was the king that you five defeated," asked Lita. Serena swallowed a large lump in her throat and said, "The king was *cough*. Sorry, but I think I swallowed too fast. Well the king was Darien Chiba." Everyone gasped and turned to Trista. "Is this true, Trista," asked Raye. Trista said, "Yes. Do you want me to show you the battle of which they fought in?" The scouts, the Tsukinos, and Andrew nodded their heads. Trista started to chant in Plutonian, which was translated into English:  
  
Father of Time Father of Space Show them the king Of the ruthless kingdom Show them the truth Show them the light I, Sailor Pluto Command it.  
  
Then a large flash of light consumed the room. Everyone was in a daze and then saw a large screen on the wall. They saw that the battle was fierce. The screen showed this:  
  
Serena and the others were following the high dark energy. That lead straight to the king's lair. Once at the bronze doors, Taiki and Yaten used their attacks. That opened the door and they saw the king's back. The king turned around and said, "Welcome Serenity, Hotaru, and your three friends. I want you, Serena, to become my wife and rule over this earth." Everyone gasped and Serena said, "Darien? You're the dark king?" He walked up to her and said, "Yes I am." He caressed her cheek and the four other people got fed up. "Death Revolution," shouted Hotaru. It hit Darien head on and he was knocked down by one attack. "How did you get so strong in such a short time," asked Darien. Hotaru said, "Your monsters were quite handy in making everyone of us stronger." Darien growled and said, "You are no match for me." "Enough talking. Time to fight," said Serena. "Star Serious Laser," shouted Seiya. "Star Gentle Uterus," shouted Yaten. "Star Sensitive Inferno," shouted Taiki. Darien got hit two times because he did not expect that their three friends were scouts too. Serena ran in front of Darien and punched him in the gut. "I'm. (punch). one. (kick). pist. (punch and kick). off. (punch). princess. (kick) Darien (punch and kick)," said Serena. Darien was staggering a bit, but he lost control of the golden crystal. "Quick. Destroy the golden crystal. If you do that, he will never be reborn again," said Serena. The four scouts nodded their heads. Hotaru yelled, "Death Ribbon Revolution!" The three starlight's yelled out, "Star Binding Laser Attack!" These attacks destroyed the golden crystal and Serena said, "It's my turn." Serena concentrated on her attack and yelled, "Silver Light Strike!" A ball of energy whiz past Darien, hit the mirror, and hitting Darien's back. "I love. loved you, Sere. Serena. How could you," asked Darien. Serena spit on his face and said, "You were so easily fooled. I loved only one guy, but you'll never live to see this." Darien's last words were, "I will al. always lov. love you, Sere. Serena." He died in the cold castle's floor.  
  
Everyone was watching the show. Unbeknownst to them, Serena and Seiya slipped away. The gang only noticed when Taiki asked, "Where is Serena and Seiya?" Yaten, Lita, Raye, Amara, Mr. Tsukino, and Taiki were looking for them. Hotaru, Mrs. Tsukino, Amy, and Mina were looking at one another. Trista was smirking and left to tend the Time Gates. When the gang stumbled to Serena and Seiya, they said, "Let's leave them alone." The gang nodded their assents and went back into the Hiwaki Shrine.  
  
Outside of the shrine: Serena and Seiya were walking, hand in hand, to the sakura tree. "The blossoms are lovely this time of year," said Serena. Seiya agreed, but said, "Yes it is, but something's are more beautiful than others." Serena looked at Seiya, confusion showed in her eyes. "What do you mean Seiya," asked Serena. Seiya took a velvet box out of his pocket and opened up to reveal an engagement ring. Seiya got down on one knee and said, "Serena, will you marry me? Make me the happiest man on earth." Serena gasped at the beauty of the ring and had broken into a smile. She said, "Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes. I would love to marry you. I love you Seiya." Before Seiya kissed her lips, he said, "I love you Serena." His lips met hers and his tongue was teasing Serena's lips to open up. Serena willingly opened her lips and Seiya's tongue slipped inside her mouth, exploring every depth of her soul. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by the scouts, the Tsukinos, and Andrew. Even though some showed it, some hid it from others, but inside, they were ecstatic and was jumping for joy.  
  
Two months later: Everyone was gathered to the Crystal Church. Serena was as beautiful as ever, to Seiya that is. She was dressed all white with gold circles embroidered around the neckline. Her hair was piled in curls. Seiya thought, She's an angel. My angel. Serena saw Seiya. He was handsome as ever, to Serena. His black and white tuxedo had golden buttons. He had his hair the way she liked it, braided. Serena walked to the altar and the priest said, "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here to witness the bonding of Serena Tsukino and Seiya Kou. If anyone has a reason of why these two should not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone was silent because they didn't have any problem with them getting married. So the priest continued, "Do you, Seiya, take Serena Tsukino to be your lawful wedded wife as you both shall live?" "I do," said Seiya. The priest turned to Serena, "Do you, Serena, take Seiya Kou to be your lawful wedded husband as you both shall live?" "I do," said Serena. "Then with the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the priest. Seiya removed the velt and kissed Serena passionately on the lips. When they were done, the priest said, "Ladies and Gentlemen. I give you Mr. and Mrs. Kou." Everyone started to cheer for the newly weds.  
  
Two years later: Serena and Seiya, along with the inners remembered their long past. The scouts would move back to their own planet and live there. They reconstructed their new kingdoms and were very happy. The habitats on earth remembered who they were and where they came from. When the habitats moved back to their own planet, the earth became less populous, making it useless. Even though some people remembered their past, they still stayed on earth. There were a lot of interaction with Kinmoku and the far regions of the universe like Mau, Juno, Ceres, Pallas, and Vesta. Rini was born and was living a happy life. She even has a crush on Helios. Serena and Seiya ruled the universe together, making things safe for their little daughter. Together, they rebuilt the Moon Kingdom. This kingdom would serve as a summerhouse for the scouts and their families to have rest and relaxation. Serena and Seiya made a new millennium for people to live in.  
  
THE GOLDEN MILLENNIUM!!!!!!!!  
  
The end! 


End file.
